EN BÚSQUEDA DE LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON
by 19-o
Summary: Goku va con Vegeta,Gohan,Vanessa y Monty fueron en búsqueda de las esferas del dragon pero lo que ellos no sabe que también Phineas y Ferb estarían en esa misma búsqueda.


EN BUSQUEDA DE LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON

Después de que Goku y los demás intercambiaran palabras en el edifico de Heinz, deciden que no habrá otra opción que buscar las esferas del dragon para así regresar todo a la normalidad mientras tanto en el edificio de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa llama desde su celular a Monty Monograma para decirle lo que ha pasado en el edificio y después ella le dice a su novio que vaya al edificio cuanto antes y lo que Monty ira para allá por otra parte Goku, Vegeta y Gohan se encuentran en el parque de Danville y Goku les dice que ira a la corporación capsula por el radar del dragon y así Goku se tele transporta mientras Vegeta y Gohan se quedan esperando mientras tanto Phineas y Ferb construyen un avión en cual también había un radar para buscar las esferas del dragon así que Isabela, Baljet, Buford, Candace y las exploradoras van con ellos para iniciar la búsqueda, de regreso en el parque Goku llega al lugar para ir con Gohan y Vegeta pero en ese momento llega Vanessa y Monty a lo que Goku se pregunta qué hacían aquí y Vanessa les dice que ella y su novio les acompañarían en su búsqueda ya que eso de las esferas del dragon le había llamado mucho la atención en ese momento los 3 se preguntan si podían ir con ellos pero al final Goku les dice que está bien ya que no parecen ser malas personas Goku les dice eso un poco dudoso pero más dudosos estaban Gohan y Vegeta así que los 5 inician su búsqueda de las esferas del dragon mientras los 3 saiyajin usaban su ki para volar Vanessa y Monty usaban unas mochilas jet mientras tanto Phineas y Ferb iniciaron todos juntos a buscar las esferas del dragon junto con todos sus amigos y Candace para así poder acusarlos con su mamá por otra parte Perry el ornitorrinco recibe una nueva misión de parte del Mayor Monograma lo cual decía lo siguiente: Doofenshmirtz acaba dar información con respecto de sus inadores a 3 tipos desconocidos así que llega al fondo de esto agente p.

El primer lugar al que el grupo de Goku se dirige es en un bosque donde se encontraba la esfera de 3 estrellas que esta junto a un árbol donde también había un panal de abejas nuestros amigos al llegar se dan cuenta de que había que tomar la esfera sin ser picado por las abejas a lo que Goku decide que será el que vaya por la esfera a lo que Goku se mete cuidadosamente y agachándose sin llamar la atención de las abejas. Goku logra tomar la esfera y se retira cuidadosamente con la esfera del dragon pero en ese momento pisa una ramita haciendo que las abajas se den cuenta a lo que Goku agarra a todos y se van de golpe volando.

El segundo grupo de Phineas y Ferb van a un lugar en el que estaba la esfera de 2 estrellas ahí encuentran la esfera junto a un monumento de Simón Bolívar, Buford sin pensarlo se mete ahí pero lo ve un guardia así que Buford agarra la esfera y pega la carrera y se van de ahí Phineas le dice que debió esperar a que pensaran en un modo de conseguir la esfera así que Buford se disculpa con todos mientras Candace grababa todo con su celular.

De nuevo el equipo de Goku llega a un lugar donde la esfera estaba debajo de un lago de agua clara así que Goku ve quien se podía meter debajo del agua para conseguir la esfera así que Vanessa se ofrece para ir con su novio ahí abajo para sacar la esfera así que se ponen sus trajes de baño y se meten al agua mientras estaban nadando Monty aprovecha para preguntarle a Vanessa que por que quiere ayudar a estas personas a encontrar esas dichas esferas a lo que Vanessa le dice: bueno yo en realidad no me interesa mucho eso pero sin embargo podría pedir como deseo que mi padre abandone el camino del mal y se haga bueno para que así ella ya no pueda resistir más de sus planes tontos y puedan tener una relación mejor entre padre e hija encima podríamos estar juntos sin importar que nuestros lo llegaran a saber, Monty al escuchar esto comprende cuáles eran las intenciones de Vanessa a pesar de que no gustaba cosas fuera de lo normal esto serviría para que sus padres dejen de ser enemigos, en ese momento encuentran la esfera de 5 estrellas en medio de unas rocas y la logran sacar y regresan a la superficie en donde Goku los esperaba de esa manera siguen buscando las esferas del dragon.

De nuevo el grupo de Phineas y Ferb detectan la esfera de 7 estrellas dentro de una picantería donde venden encebollado así que consiguen la esfera y comen encebollado y se van.

El grupo de Goku encuentra la esfera de 4 estrellas en un carnaval de Brasil y la otra esfera de 6 estrellas es encontrada por Phineas y Ferb en un jardín de flores la última esfera de 1 estrella está en un lugar Phineas y Ferb son los primeros en ver la esfera pero Goku y Vegeta toman la esfera, Phineas viendo esto no permite que Goku y Vegeta se lleven la esfera así que junto con Ferb sacan su traje del halcón a lo que Phineas y Ferb les exige a Goku que les de esa esfera del dragon pero Goku se niega así que junto con Vegeta se transforman en super saiyajin 1 así teniendo una pelea igualada con Phineas y Ferb mientras que Vanessa y Monty veían la pelea desde abajo mientras que Isabela los ve y le pregunta Vanessa que hacía en ese lugar Vanessa le hace la misma pregunta a Isabela ellas al mismo tiempo se dicen que buscaban la esferas del dragon, cuando cada escucho al mismo tiempo lo que la otra decía se llevaron una gran sorpresa mientras Goku y Vegeta empezaron su pelea contra Phineas y Ferb.


End file.
